Forever Love
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addek after prom. How Addison deals with the love of her life cheating on her. Will they make it work? Terrible at summaries, lame title, story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am very terrible at updating lol but anyway, a new story. It is almost 6am and I've been terribly bored! I needed something to do, was talking to Rosalie (Shaqueen), my texting buddy lol, and annoyed her forever! I am very sorry! I said I was bored, she told me to write SQUEE! Well I didn't agree with any of the ideas and after thinking about forever I just started writing, I hope this isn't as terrible as I believe it is.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische.

For Rosalie lol, thanks for putting up with me!

* * *

**Forever Love**

**Chapter One**

He didn't want to make it work. Their marriage had failed a long time ago and apparently he had accepted that and she hadn't. Or did he just end it last night? Either way Addison Montgomery-Shepherd was certain that her husband had given up on them. He had showed her the previous night. At that prom. This ridiculous prom, which had been even worse than the one she was at her senior year in high school. Who'd have thought that being a geek with a lisp and too long legs to even consider wearing heels who was talking to Skippy Gold about Star Wars could be topped, ever. But Derek had trumped all this by screwing Meredith Grey, the skankiest person Addison had ever met (which might be because she had slept with her husband) in an exam room. It surely was a classy way to end your marriage. All that Addison could think of right now was when she had asked him, if he was done hurting her back. Now the answer seemed to be so clear, of course he hadn't been. It wasn't even done with screwing his little intern just across the hall, no Addison had to find her panties in the pocket of the tux he had worn that night. The same tux he had worn to their ten year anniversary. As far as Addison was concerned, it was supposed to be her panties and not Meredith Grey's.

Addison sighed as she got off the bed. She had done something she had never thought she would ever be capable of. She had actually taken Meredith Grey's black panties and put them up on the pin board at Seattle Grace. Even though Addison knew this was far beyond her dignity level but she couldn't wipe this grin off her face, it served the intern right. But only the intern because Addison only knew too well that there was no way she could hurt her husband just yet. She was still in love with him.

Locking herself into an on-call room wouldn't help anything. She had to face reality which seemed like a terrible night mare she just wanted to wake up from and find herself curled up in bed, wrapped into her husband's arms. Addison Shepherd felt as if she was six years old again. Making her parents check underneath her bed every night. They had to check for someone or something hiding underneath there. Only because of her older brother, Archer, who had been fourteen and made her watch a horror movie with him. She had been so scared and always checked underneath her bed, but Archer had hid underneath there after her nightly check and grabbed her, making her scream in terror.

Addison shook her head, abandoning this memory along with the one of her and her husband having breakfast in bed back in New York when they were inseparable. Those days were gone; she was no longer six years old with a fear of something or someone beneath her bed that would kill her. Well someone in her bed had already ruined her marriage. It was her fault. She knew that. But the words of her great grandma still played in her head. She had always told Addison that it takes two to Tango. Now Addison knew what she had meant. Sleeping with Mark was a reaction to so many things happening in their marriage. Of course that was by no means an excuse and she knew that just too well. Addison now knew what it felt like to be betrayed. Well of course Mark had cheated on her, but being betrayed by the one she loved so much hurt her. Looking at him felt wrong, this wasn't a moment of weakness, this was him trying to hurt her, or even worse, he was actually in love with Meredith Grey and not her. She should have said no to sleeping with Mark, she should have stopped herself from making one of the biggest mistakes of her entire life and she might still have her husband. Because only the hope of him coming home, wrapping his strong arms around her was better than knowing he was off with some other woman who was the exact opposite of her.

She should have known better then to go to Seattle. For a consult she had been telling herself. Who was she kidding? She had come to get her husband back. But she should have known better. He had never given her the chance to tell him that she takes it all back, that the past is the past, that she needed just one chance to show him how much he still mattered to her. But Derek ran. He ran away from her, from even considering giving their marriage another chance. Maybe he had been right. They weren't meant to be. Of course he had never told her that in those exact words but his actions reflected the way he felt. He had called her names, which normally would have seen very childish to Addison, but knowing she had slept with his best friend only to get his attention; their marriage had become a Kindergarten.

Addison opened the door and closed it behind her, trying to leave all those thoughts behind that door, unable to reach her ever again. This was it. She was done. The same Addison Shepherd who had never accepted anything but a victory gave up. She was defeated with a stab right in the heart. For him it had never been hard to hurt her. Derek was the one who held her heart in the palm of his hand. He was the only one who could ever love her, but also the only one who was ever able to destroy her, shatter her life into pieces that could never be picked up.

"Addison!" She heard him calling behind her, but she kept on walking, she simply couldn't deal with him telling her that he had chosen Meredith Grey over her. If he cared, she told herself, he would come after her. But of course Derek didn't care about her anymore, after all his eyes were fixed on the intern. Addison made her way to Richard's office, without an appointment, which was the reason Patricia gave her a dirty look. But Addison ignored her complains as she walked straight into the chief's office.

"Addison?" He questioned, he could see she had been crying and could only imagine what, or better who, the reason for her puffy eyes was.

"Chief, I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tonight." There was nothing to pack anyway, except for some clothes, but she had already done that. Neither did she have any friends at Seattle Grace, except for Miranda and Callie.

"But… Why? You have a great job offer…" Richard trailed off, knowing this didn't exactly matter to her right now.

"I just need to leave this God forsaken place." She shook her head, feeling tears form up in her eyes once again. Addison had taken the rain in Seattle for some sort of symbol. The rain washed everything, made it pure again. But she had been wrong. The rain had resembled the depressing mood at this place all along. She just hadn't wanted to see it.

"I understand." He nodded. "I'm sorry Addie… If you need to talk—"

"No, I'm fine; I just don't belong here, with him, not anymore." Addison interrupted him quickly. It was true; she didn't belong with him anymore. It was the past.

"Addison!" She heard him call behind her again; to her surprise Derek had followed her to Richard's office and had waited for her to come out again. Addison ignored him and kept on walking, what else should she do?

But something made Addison stop. "What do you want from me?!?" She questioned. She wanted to sound angry and upset but instead she found herself being exhausted and broken.

"You did that, didn't you?!?" Derek didn't need to say anything else because Addison shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Now before you ask if I regret anything, I don't. I regret trying to make my husband care, I regret sleeping with your best friend. But most of all I regret coming here, thinking you'd care." She shook her head, tears in her eyes. Derek hadn't seen her this upset ever since the night he had left New York and his unfaithful wife.

"Here, seems like you might have better use for those." She handed both her wedding and her engagement ring to him. Derek knew what she meant. It was a stab to the heart, not that he could blame her. He was too shocked to speak, staring down at the wedding bands in his palm while hearing her walk away.  
He should have done something.

* * *

In the end: Shall I continue or is it just another stupid idea?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Seriously, this is the last story I'm updating before graduation -.-

Sorry to all of you 15 (or so?) for reviewing to this story! I hope this makes up for the wait? Probably not because it's not really happy yet...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Crap! What was he going to do? Derek sighed, closing his eyes. How could everything end up like this? He knew that he had screwed up big time but maybe this was a good thing... But if it was a good thing then why did his heart feel like it was about to stop beating all together. His eyes were still fixed firmly on her rings, the rings he had given to her so many years ago. His throat tightened and tears started forming in his eyes. What the heck was going on with him?

Derek knew he had to get out, now. And that he did, without telling anyone, someone else could take over his surgeries, someone would notice that he was gone. Once outside he still didn't feel better, he started walking just to get away from everything, wondering when it all had gotten so complicated.

Meanwhile Addison was sitting on a bench at the boat bridge. She had her eyes closed, willing her tears to stop running down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there or why she couldn't cease crying because whenever she thought about her now officially failed marriage. Maybe she did deserve this, she had slept with her husband's best friend after all and this was karma's payback. Addison drew in a shaky breath, opening her eyes only to close them again a second later.

When Derek arrived at the trailer he saw that most of the clothes she had brought to Seattle with her were already gone, a note saying she would pick up the rest of her things as soon as possible. This made him angry, or maybe just sad, honestly, Derek had no idea what he was supposed to feel anymore. All he knew was that he should probably be glad his marriage had ended so he could be with the one he loved but suddenly he wasn't so sure of who it was he loved. He was sure he had made of the most terrible mistakes in his entire life. Even with Addison sleeping with Mark he should have ended his marriage in a way appropriate to how he had once felt about his wife. Thinking back to about ten years earlier Derek couldn't believe he had been so cruel to her. She was the love of his life, he had thought they would grow old together. But instead he was behaving like a child, trying to get revenge again and again, regardless of her feelings. There had to be a way for him to make things right again. Or was it already too late?

'Derek Christopher Shepherd!' Derek held the phone far away from his ear after his mother had yelled at him the way she only did when something involved him either eating cookies before dinner or treating Addison in a way that she didn't find appropriate.

"Hi mom..." He sighed, Derek knew he had screwed up, he was reminded of that every time he looked at her wedding ring, he surely didn't need his mother to remind him as well.

'What did you do to that poor girl?'

"Did you ever think about the fact that this poor, poor girl might deserve it?" He was pissed, why would his mother always take Addison's side in everything and how did she even know what had happened? He knew Addison well enough to know she hadn't called his mother. Yes, right after he had said it, Derek already regretted it, knowing his mother would not be happy.

'Derek,' She sighed exasperated, 'I don't know what you did this time, all I know is that she quit her job and wants to leave Seattle, without a plan where to. So it must have been something terrible and no matter what she ever did to you, you said you would try to make things work again.' Carolyn had tried not to get involved into her son's marriage when he had been absent, leaving his wife alone on Christmas and various other holidays and when she had then slept with Mark, who was like a son to her, Carolyn had still tried to stay out of things. What Addison had done was wrong but it didn't justify her son moving halfway across the country, ignoring calls, emails, letters.

"How do you even know all of this?"

'Richard called.' Derek couldn't believe it, now Richard had called his mother to inform her of what was happening in her son's life? It wasn't like Derek was in his twenties, no he was in his forties.

"I'm not talking to you about this, mother." He grumbled, debating whether he should just hang up on her.

'You used to be so convinced she was the love of your life.' And with this Carolyn ended the conversation, she knew that she couldn't tell him what to do but she liked Addison and remembered how happy she had always made her only son.

Later that day Derek had had more than enough of pondering his stupid decisions when he realized he didn't want to let her go without at least talking things through. It was already dark outside and he sighed to himself. No, there was no way he would find her now.

There had always been a place Derek went whenever he needed to be reminded of happier times and this was exactly where he was headed now, the only place that made him feel like home again. When he had arrived at the boat bridge it dawned on him that it wasn't only his favorite place in Seattle.

"Hey..." He said softly, approaching her from behind. Addison didn't turn her head to look at him, she simply sighed, right now Derek was the last person on earth she wanted to see, even after Stalin and her mother. Had she just put Stalin on a level with her mother?

"Go away." She said, her voice hoarse from crying almost 24 hours straight. Of course he didn't listen, instead he sat down right next to her, looking at her face. His heart cringed when he saw her eyes, which were now red and puffy. She looked absolutely miserable and it was all his fault. "Please, just leave." Addison whispered desperately, she was actually pleading him to leave.

"I'm sorry." Derek only stated, causing her to snort in pure disgust.

"Great, that helps so much now." She shook her head, her eyes now flaming with anger. "You have been punishing me for a mistake I made, once Derek, ONCE! And then you go ahead and do the exact same thing! Yeah, this is making this work." Addison ran her fingers through her hair and he knew this meant that it was either that or her slapping him across the face. Right now Derek wasn't so sure if he wouldn't have preferred her to do the latter.

"Addison..." He started again, taking her hand in his.

"How dare you?" She snatched her hand back, her jaw clenching in anger. "I moved here, for you. I gave up my life, for you. I've been crying more than any soap opera character and that just in one fucking day, Derek! All this because of you!" Addison got up, walking up the the rail which was seperating boating bridge and water. She couldn't believe him! And worst of all was that her body was still reacting to his the same way it had always done. When he had taken her hand tingles had been running through her stomach and her heart had began to beat faster. Someone up there truly hated her.

"Listen to me, please." Again he tried to move closer to her, soon realizing that had not been a good idea for she had slapped him harder than he would have imagined within seconds before she stormed off, leaving him rather confused. Derek knew that he deserved her reaction, he had messed things up and had to try to make it right again.

But how?

* * *

Damdammmm this is chapter 2, anyone have any thoughts? Review please (:


End file.
